Jesse Turner
Jesse Turner was 9 years old when he met Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester and learned he was the Antichrist. Since then he's been in hiding until he was forced to come out of it during his 18th birthday. Appearence Is a handsome young man whom stands at 5' 10" (1.79 m). He has light brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Jesse is a nice guy at heart. He is also generally geeky, weak, and somewhat clumsy. He is a smart-aleck teenager with a lightning-fast wit and a sarcastic and deadpan sense of humor. He is also quite brave and somewhat scrapy. Though physically weak, Jesse can show a surprising amount of spine and even physical prowess when necessary (when trying to to use his powers). When incensed enough he will stand up to anyone, even to Ben when he has gone to far. Equipment Weapons Abilities Despite receiving no known formal combat training, during the battle, Jesse displays considerable combat skills. Supernatural Abilities Jesse was one of the most powerful entities encountered by Dean and Sam Winchester. Lucifer's presence on Earth magnified his powers to extreme levels and with Lucifer re-imprisonment in Hell, Jesse's powers have diminished. * 'Supernatural Concealment -' He is hidden from angels, humans, and demons unless he wants to be found. He retains this ability even after Lucifer's imprisonment. * 'Exorcism/Demon Control -' He was able to exorcise a demon simply by verbally commanding the demon to leave their host and was able to immobilise and silence one with a command. He looses this most of this ability after Lucifer's imprisonment. * 'Teleportation -' He could teleport anywhere on Earth or universe at a thought. When Jesse went upstairs to "say goodbye to his parents," he vanished, and he has not since been seen until found by Ben Braeden and Claire Novak. He lost most of this ability when Lucifer was imprisoned. * 'Terrakinesis -' He caused a minor earthquake when he becomes angry and clenches his fist. He lost this ability when Lucifer was imprisoned. * 'Nigh-Omnipotence - '''As nigh-omnipotent, he was able to achieve anything through thoughts or iteration. He grew in strength exponentially with the rising of Lucifer. Castiel claimed that at the peak of the cambion's power, Jesse could destroy the Host of Heaven's Angels "with a word". He also turned the angel Castiel into a toy figure with just a thought. He's lost this ability since Lucifer fell. * '''Conjuring -' He can create things or beings like the Tooth Fairy just by believing in them. He lost this ability. History Jesse was conceived and born while his mother, Julia Wright, was possessed by a demon. It should be noted however, that how he was conceived is still unclear as Jesse is apparently unique or at least not easily replicated, and possessions do not usually cause pregnancies. It should also be noted that Jesse, as the Antichrist or Cambion, is not the son of Lucifer. As explained by Castiel, he is simply the spawn of a human and a demon. After being found by Sam and Dean Winchester Jesse warped himself to Australia and attempted to repress his abilities. Jesse grew uneasy and feared he would hurt someone so he decided to force himself into solitude. It wasn't until he was framed for the multiple deaths of hunters and found by Ben Braeden and Claire Novak. Relationships * Ben and Jesse's Relationship (Friends) * Claire and Jesse's Relationship (Friends) Powers and Abilities * As the offspring of a demon and human, Jesse Turner has formidable abilities. *According to Castiel, Jesse can completely destroy and vanquish all the angels in Heaven with a single word. *Jesse can easily alter reality and warp the fundamentals of logic and what is natural. *Jesse can move objects and people with his mind. *Just by clenching his fists he can create minor tremors. *Jesse can instantly appear anywhere on Earth with just a thought. *He was able to mentally force a demon out of its human host with a glare. *He can hide himself from angels, demons and humans unless he wants to be found. Weaknesses *Ruby's Killing Knife *Lucifer's presence - Jesse's powers are derived from Lucifer's presence on Earth and since he is resealed back into the cage, his powers have likely dwindled greatly. Name Trivia Category:Characters